1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a powered or electronic ophthalmic lens having a sensor and associated hardware and software for detecting and/or sensing pupil diameter, and more particularly, to a sensor and associated hardware and software for detecting changes in pupil diameter and changing the state of an electronic ophthalmic lens.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
As electronic devices continue to be miniaturized, it is becoming increasingly more likely to create wearable or embeddable microelectronic devices for a variety of uses. Such uses may include monitoring aspects of body chemistry, administering controlled dosages of medications or therapeutic agents via various mechanisms, including automatically, in response to measurements, or in response to external control signals, and augmenting the performance of organs or tissues. Examples of such devices include glucose infusion pumps, pacemakers, defibrillators, ventricular assist devices and neurostimulators. A new, particularly useful field of application is in ophthalmic wearable lenses and contact lenses. For example, a wearable lens may incorporate a lens assembly having an electronically adjustable focus to augment or enhance performance of the eye. In another example, either with or without adjustable focus, a wearable contact lens may incorporate electronic sensors to detect concentrations of particular chemicals in the precorneal (tear) film. The use of embedded electronics in a lens assembly introduces a potential requirement for communication with the electronics, for a method of powering and/or re-energizing the electronics, for interconnecting the electronics, for internal and external sensing and/or monitoring, and for control of the electronics and the overall function of the lens.
The human eye has the ability to discern millions of colors, adjust easily to shifting light conditions, and transmit signals or information to the brain at a rate exceeding that of a high-speed internet connection. Lenses, such as contact lenses and intraocular lenses, currently are utilized to correct vision defects such as myopia (nearsightedness), hyperopia (farsightedness), presbyopia and astigmatism. However, properly designed lenses incorporating additional components may be utilized to enhance vision as well as to correct vision defects.
Contact lenses may be utilized to correct myopia, hyperopia, astigmatism as well as other visual acuity defects. Contact lenses may also be utilized to enhance the natural appearance of the wearer's eyes. Contact lenses or “contacts” are simply lenses placed on the anterior surface of the eye. Contact lenses are considered medical devices and may be worn to correct vision and/or for cosmetic or other therapeutic reasons. Contact lenses have been utilized commercially to improve vision since the 1950s. Early contact lenses were made or fabricated from hard materials, were relatively expensive and fragile. In addition, these early contact lenses were fabricated from materials that did not allow sufficient oxygen transmission through the contact lens to the conjunctiva and cornea which potentially could cause a number of adverse clinical effects. Although these contact lenses are still utilized, they are not suitable for all patients due to their poor initial comfort. Later developments in the field gave rise to soft contact lenses, based upon hydrogels, which are extremely popular and widely utilized today. Specifically, silicone hydrogel contact lenses that are available today combine the benefit of silicone, which has extremely high oxygen permeability, with the proven comfort and clinical performance of hydrogels. Essentially, these silicone hydrogel based contact lenses have higher oxygen permeability and are generally more comfortable to wear than the contact lenses made of the earlier hard materials.
Conventional contact lenses are polymeric structures with specific shapes to correct various vision problems as briefly set forth above. To achieve enhanced functionality, various circuits and components have to be integrated into these polymeric structures. For example, control circuits, microprocessors, communication devices, power supplies, sensors, actuators, light-emitting diodes, and miniature antennas may be integrated into contact lenses via custom-built optoelectronic components to not only correct vision, but to enhance vision as well as provide additional functionality as is explained herein. Electronic and/or powered contract lenses may be designed to provide enhanced vision via zoom-in and zoom-out capabilities, or just simply modifying the refractive capabilities of the lenses. Electronic and/or powered contact lenses may be designed to enhance color and resolution, to display textural information, to translate speech into captions in real time, to offer visual cues from a navigation system, and to provide image processing and internet access. The lenses may be designed to allow the wearer to see in low-light conditions. The properly designed electronics and/or arrangement of electronics on lenses may allow for projecting an image onto the retina, for example, without a variable-focus optic lens, provide novelty image displays and even provide wakeup alerts. Alternately, or in addition to any of these functions or similar functions, the contact lenses may incorporate components for the noninvasive monitoring of the wearer's biomarkers and health indicators. For example, sensors built into the lenses may allow a diabetic patient to keep tabs on blood sugar levels by analyzing components of the tear film without the need for drawing blood. In addition, an appropriately configured lens may incorporate sensors for monitoring cholesterol, sodium, and potassium levels, as well as other biological markers. This, coupled with a wireless data transmitter, could allow a physician to have almost immediate access to a patient's blood chemistry without the need for the patient to waste time getting to a laboratory and having blood drawn. In addition, sensors built into the lenses may be utilized to detect light incident on the eye to compensate for ambient light conditions or for use in determining blink patterns.
The proper combination of devices could yield potentially unlimited functionality; however, there are a number of difficulties associated with the incorporation of extra components on a piece of optical-grade polymer. In general, it is difficult to manufacture such components directly on the lens for a number of reasons, as well as mounting and interconnecting planar devices on a non-planar surface. It is also difficult to manufacture to scale. The components to be placed on or in the lens need to be miniaturized and integrated onto just 1.5 square centimeters of a transparent polymer while protecting the components from the liquid environment on the eye. It is also difficult to make a contact lens comfortable and safe for the wearer with the added thickness of additional components.
Given the area and volume constraints of an ophthalmic device such as a contact lens, and the environment in which it is to be utilized, the physical realization of the device must overcome a number of problems, including mounting and interconnecting a number of electronic components on a non-planar surface, the bulk of which comprises optic plastic. Accordingly, there exists a need for providing a mechanically and electrically robust electronic contact lens.
As these are powered lenses, energy or more particularly current consumption, to run the electronics is a concern given battery technology on the scale for an ophthalmic lens. In addition to normal current consumption, powered devices or systems of this nature generally require standby current reserves, precise voltage control and switching capabilities to ensure operation over a potentially wide range of operating parameters, and burst consumption, for example, up to eighteen (18) hours on a single charge, after potentially remaining idle for years. Accordingly, there exists a need for a system that is optimized for low-cost, long-term reliable service, safety and size while providing the required power.
In addition, because of the complexity of the functionality associated with a powered lens and the high level of interaction between all of the components comprising a powered lens, there is a need to coordinate and control the overall operation of the electronics and optics comprising a powered ophthalmic lens.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system to control the operation of all of the other components that is safe, low-cost, and reliable, has a low rate of power consumption and is scalable for incorporation into an ophthalmic lens.
Powered or electronic ophthalmic lenses may have to account for certain unique physiological functions from the individual utilizing the powered or electronic ophthalmic lens. More specifically, powered lenses may have to account for blinking, including the number of blinks in a given time period, the duration of a blink, the time between blinks and any number of possible blink patterns, for example, if the individual is dosing off. Blink detection may also be utilized to provide certain functionality, for example, blinking may be utilized as a means to control one or more aspects of a powered ophthalmic lens. Additionally, external factors, such as changes in light intensity levels, and the amount of visible light that a person's eyelid blocks out, have to be accounted for when determining blinks. For example, if a room has an illumination level between fifty-four (54) and one hundred sixty-one (161) lux, a photosensor should be sensitive enough to detect light intensity changes that occur when a person blinks.
Ambient light sensors or photosensors are utilized in many systems and products, for example, on televisions to adjust brightness according to the room light, on lights to switch on at dusk, and on phones to adjust the screen brightness. However, these currently utilized sensor systems are not small enough and/or do not have low enough power consumption for incorporation into contact lenses.
It is also important to note that different types of blink detectors may be implemented with computer vision systems directed at one's eye(s), for example, a camera digitized to a computer. Software running on the computer can recognize visual patterns such as the eye open and closed. These systems may be utilized in ophthalmic clinical settings for diagnostic purposes and studies. Unlike the above described detectors and systems, these systems are intended for off eye use and to look at rather than look away from the eye. Although these systems are not small enough to be incorporated into contact lenses, the software utilized may be similar to the software that would work in conjunction with powered contact lenses. Either system may incorporate software implementations of artificial neural networks that learn from input and adjust their output accordingly. Alternately, non-biology based software implementations incorporating statistics, other adaptive algorithms, and/or signal processing may be utilized to create smart systems.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a means and method for detecting certain physiological functions, such as a blink, and utilizing them to activate and/or control an electronic or powered ophthalmic lens according to the type of blink sequence detected by a sensor. The sensor being utilized having to be sized and configured for use in a contact lens.
Alternately, pupil diameter rather than or in addition to blinking may be utilized to control the functionality of a contact lens under certain conditions. Pupil diameter is a measurable parameter of the eye which may be used to command changes in ophthalmic devices. Pupil diameter may be measured, for example, by a camera facing the eye. The camera captures images of the eye, determines the pupil through image, pattern, or contrast recognition, and calculates pupil diameter. Pupil diameter, whether dilated or constricted, is correlated with the level of light incident on the eye, focusing up-close as opposed to far away, and some medical conditions. Ophthalmic devices could change light transmission or focal length based on pupil diameter, or trigger other events. Alternately, the sensed data may be simply collected and utilized for monitoring medical conditions.
Existing methods and devices for measuring pupil diameter are not suitable for use in contact lenses. For example, cameras and recognition systems are typically found in clinical settings or perhaps on spectacle lenses. Existing systems have neither the small size nor the low current necessary for integration into a contact lens. Existing systems are also not intended to vary the state of an ophthalmic device based on changes in pupil diameter. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means and method for detecting pupil diameter and utilizing this information to control an electronic or powered ophthalmic lens.